


Par tous les pores de leur peau

by Maya_Ccie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amitié, Animagus, Anubis aussi, Ba Sing Se, Bombabouses, Chants hébreu, Danse vaudou, Farces, Forêt Interdite, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humour, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pizza, Poudlard, Remembrance, Repas, Sirius vit chez les Potter, Souvenirs, Syncrétisme, Thor et Odin sont de la partie, Young Sirius Black
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Ccie/pseuds/Maya_Ccie
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] C'était cela les Maraudeurs, c'était juste le bonheur qui les transperçait par tous les pores de leur peau et qui éclaboussait tous ceux qui les entouraient. Quelques moments de vie de leur scolarité.
Kudos: 1





	1. Comme un lundi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour, les nuits du Fof m'ont enfin fourni le prétexte de ce recueil que je voulais commencer depuis un moment.  
> En clair ce sera un recueil de toutes les âneries que j'ai souvent envie d'écrire sur les Maraudeurs. Normalement il devrait y avoir une cohérence entre les personnages d'un OS à l'autre, mais pas d'autres chronologique et globalement pas vraiment d'importance de l'ordre de lecture.
> 
> Dans ma tête, ce recueil est vraiment là en miroir de Avaient-ils été trop heureux ? Depuis le temps que j'écris sur la période sombre des Maraudeurs et notamment sur leurs regrets... il fallait bien que montre un peu ma version des Maraudeurs dans la lumière et en quoi, ils avaient été trop heureux. (en soit le résumé est tiré d'un OS du recueil AIETH, oui je m'auto-cite ^^)
> 
> Sinon, cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 124ème nuit du Fof. Il fallait écrire un OS en une heure sur le thème "Est-ce que quelqu'un doit se sacrifier ?"
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Comme un lundi**

ou **Oh non... pas encore**

.

Sur le papier le plan était assez simple et très relativement proche de la perfection. Les Maraudeurs étaient vraiment fiers d'eux et extrêmement pressé de le mettre en action après avoir passé tout le week-end à rire en planifiant le tout. Mais bon, au début de leur quatrième année de scolarité et après de nombreuses blagues en tout genre, ils commençaient à savoir qu'aucun de leur plan n'avait jamais été parfait, qu'ils se reposaient parfois un peu trop sur leurs capacités, leur charme et la chance… et qu'il ne pouvait jamais se répartir les rôles sans disputes :

.

« Récapitulons les différents personnages à interpréter pour cette géniale pièce « Comme un lundi », pièce comique en trois actes, écriture et mise en scène par les Maraudeurs. James à vous la parole !

\- Merci Sirius ! Premier rôle, intervenant pour le premier acte : Jasper le pot-de-vin.

Sa mission : soudoyez l'ensemble des elfes de maison pour qu'ils retardent la livraison du petit déjeuner de plusieurs minutes, provoquant ainsi une panique généralisée parmi le corps professoral.

Ses qualités : du charme, du bagou, une bonne connaissance des elfes de maison. Il devra également être matinal afin d'être suffisamment tôt en cuisine. Et point très important : il doit être rapide et efficace, sitôt sa mission accomplie, il devra vite se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour être vu au petit-déjeuner et ainsi éloigner les soupçons de notre groupe. Peter à vous.

\- Deuxième rôle pour le deuxième acte : Clarence le fauteur de trouble.

Sa mission : convaincre Peeves de déclencher une inondation ou n'importe quelle autre calamité au niveau du couloir du troisième étage, à 7h20 précise, heure où le corps professoral sera en train de résoudre l'épineux problème du petite déjeuner. Il devra également trouver une victime innocente, de préférence un deuxième année qui ira prévenir Rusard de la calamité en question (et ceci bien évidemment à fin d'éloigner une nouvelle voix les soupçons de notre groupe).

Ses qualités : de bonne relation avec Peeves, la capacité à développer un argumentaire solide, n'avoir aucun état d'âme à reporter les soupçons sur une personne innocente. Tout comme Jasper le pot-de-vin, il devra ensuite se rendre rapidement dans la Grande Salle pour assister au petit-déjeuner. Remus c'est à vous.

\- Enfin, les deux protagonistes de notre troisième acte : Brandon et Travis les pourfendeurs de concierge.

Leur mission : perchés dans les poutres du plafond de ce fameux couloirs et cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils attendront l'arrivée du vil concierge Argurus Rusard venant chasser Peeves et nettoyer ses dégâts. Sitôt la cible en vue, ils le bombarderont allègrement de bombabouses et autres munitions diverses et variées comme des tomates et des vieilles bananes récupérées dans les cuisines et des bombes à eaux habilement fabriquées par Sirius ce week-end.

Leur qualités : être agiles et ne pas avoir le vertige, savoir rester discret pour ne pas être vus du concierge, ils doivent également être des tireurs très précis afin de bien atteindre la cible. Il serait également idéal qu'il soit connu du grand public que Brandon et Travis ne sont pas du matin, afin que personne ne s'étonne réellement de leur absence au petit déjeuner. Des questions ? Oui Sirius ?

\- Je peux être Brandon ?

\- Sirius, attend, s'indigna Peter, on n'a pas encore commencé la répartition. Tu dois d'abord faire la liste des risque de chaque rôle.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai, pardon.

 **1\. Jasper le pot-de-vin :** le principal risque est de se laisser séduire par l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la cuisine et d'y rester à se goinfrer plutôt que de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Le deuxième, nettement moins probable, est d'être dénoncé par les elfes auprès de Dumbledore.

 **2\. Clarence le fauteur de trouble :** il existe une probabilité non négligeable que Peeves maltraite quelque peu cette personne en échange du service que nous lui demandons. Le fantôme pourra également le trahir et le dénoncer auprès de Rusard. Enfin, il pourrait malheureusement choisir une victime innocente mais intelligente qui comprendra tout le plan et ira également le dénoncer auprès du vil concierge.

 **3\. Brandon et Travis les pourfendeurs de concierge :** outre le numéro d'équilibriste qui leur sera demandé et la crainte d'une chute, le principal risque est bien évidemment d'être vu par la cible Rusard pendant qu'ils l'abreuvent de projectiles.

Pour chacun de ces rôles, mais plus particulièrement pour les deux derniers, il y a donc malheureusement le risque d'être pris la main dans le sac et d'écoper d'un grand nombre d'heures de retenue… en compagnie dudit concierge. Quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ?

\- Oui ! s'écria James, tu as oublié de rajouter que Clarence le fauteur de trouble était vraiment le moindre drôle à jouer.

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- Réfléchis Mumus : Jasper le pot-de-vin va forcément manger un peu en cuisine et les elfes sont sympas ils ne le dénonceront pas. Brandon et Travis les pourfendeurs de concierge auront le plaisir de voir en direct la réaction de Rusard alors que Clarence le fauteur de trouble va juste se faire victimiser par Peeves.

\- Oh non, soupira tragiquement Sirius, pas encore…

\- Malheureusement si… quelqu'un va devoir se sacrifier…

\- Du coup je peux choisir mon rôle en premier ? demanda innocemment Peter.

\- La dernière fois on avait choisi dans quel ordre déjà ?

\- Par ordre décroissant de nombre de Souaffles en chocolat mangés pendant le repas. C'est Sirius qui avait gagné.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ça, se rappela en souriant l'intéressé. Cette fois on pourrait faire par ordre décroissant de la longueur de l'ongle de nos gros orteil gauche, rapportée à la longueur du gros orteil évidemment.

\- Evidemment !

\- Oh non… râla Peter, je me suis coupé les ongles hier, c'est encore moi qui vais perdre…

\- Non mais sinon, intervint Remus, pour une fois est-ce qu'on n'essayerait pas de répartir les rôles intelligemment. Je veux dire, on s'embête à chaque fois à écrire une liste des qualités des protagonistes, on pourrait peut-être la respecter cette fois non ? »

Peter s'effondra instantanément, déprimé sur son lit tandis que James et Sirius regardait leur ami d'un air dubitatif.

« Je la sens mal cette histoire, soupira Peter. Mais d'accord Remus, tu as raison, essayons d'être intelligent pour une fois. Du coup pour Brandon ou Travis, je dirais que je sais être extrêmement discret et silencieux et comme je suis tout petit, ce sera plus facile de se cacher à deux sous la cape si je suis l'un de ces deux personnages.

\- Peter… tu as le vertige…

\- Je savais bien que j'oubliais un détail…

\- Moi je veux être Brandon ou Travis, s'écria Sirius ! J'ai passé toute la journée à faire des bombes à eaux, j'aimerais bien les utiliser !

\- Faire des bombes à eaux n'a jamais fait parti des qualités de Brandon ou Travis, il faut juste être capable de les lancer.

\- Mumus, tu es si peu drôle quand tu t'y mets, je suis sûr que tu finiras préfet. »

Avant que Remus ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit à cette tentative à peine déguisée d'insulte, James se redressa un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis le meilleur butteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et même de l'école d'après les dernières statistiques, je peux être Travis du coup ? En plus je ne suis jamais à l'heure au petit déjeuner ! »

Ses trois amis se concertèrent rapidement du regard pour voir ce que les autres en pensaient, ils durent malheureusement se rendre à l'évidence, James était parfait pour le rôle de Travis le pourfendeur de concierge. Il fut donc le premier à connaître son personnage.

« Moi non plus, je ne suis pas du matin, s'écria Sirius !

\- Sirius, je suis si souvent à l'infirmerie que plus personne ne remarque quand je suis absent.

\- Il a pas tord là, renchérit Peter.

\- Bon sinon, au lieu de vous disputer pour Brandon, intervint James, si vous procédiez par élimination pour les autres rôles. Par exemple pour Jasper le pot-de-vin, pour la connaissance des elfes on est à ex-aequo. Sirius n'est pas trop corruptible le matin, il préfère le repas du midi… mais tu n'arriveras jamais à te lever assez tôt.

\- Peter met toujours une heure à manger son petit déjeuner le matin, s'écria Remus, il n'arrivera jamais à quitter les cuisines !

\- C'est pas faux, renchérit James.

\- Non mais attendez, se réjouit soudainement Peter, je viens d'y penser mais je suis éliminé d'office pour le rôle de Clarence le fauteur de trouble !

\- Et pourquoi ça ? aboya Sirius

-Parce que Peeves me déteste depuis qu'il a découvert que je me cachais souvent et imitais la voix du Baron Sanglant pour lui faire peur. Il ne m'obéira jamais !

\- Un point pour le Scroutt à Pétard!

\- Hé ?!

\- C'est une expression Peter ! Bon, alors adjugé vendu, Peter ne peut être ni Clarence, ni Brandon, il sera donc Jasper le pot-de-vin. Sirius, Remus battez-vous à mort pour le rôle de Brandon le pourfendeur de concierge maintenant ! »

Il devint effectivement assez clair que les deux garçons n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre la noblesse d'âme nécessaire pour se se sacrifier et récupérer le rôle de Clarence et qu'ils possédaient tous les deux les qualités indispensables aux deux rôles. Ils gaspillèrent en effet une partie de leurs réserves de munition à tester leur précision, démontrèrent tous les deux leur agilité et leur capacité à bâtir un argumentaire suffisamment convaincant pour Peeves. Ils furent également aussi rapides l'un que l'uautre pour ranger les affaires de Peter et James, ce qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la mission mais tout de même. Au bout de plus d'une heure de débat et d'épreuves en tout genre, James et Peter échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce dernier prit alors la parole :

« Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, vous avez tous les deux su montrer votre valeur et vous méritez tous les deux pareillement d'interpréter Brandon le pourfendeur de concierge. Malheureusement, nous devons faire un choix et l'un de vous deux restera dans les mémoires comme celui ayant été désigné volontaire pour jouer Clarence le fauteur de trouble. Nous allons passer à l'épreuve ultime. James, va chercher une règle, vous deux enlevez votre chaussette gauche. Nous allons devoir mesurer la longueur de votre ongle du gros orteil. »

Et c'est ainsi que malheureusement pour lui, le grand Sirius Orion Black se retrouva à devoir jouer Clarence. Il resta néanmoins très digne et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules désabusé et de ces paroles extrêmement sages :

« Bah de toute façon, on a utilisé toutes mes bombes à eaux pour nous départager. »

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula en rires et répétitions de leur rôles, afin que tout soit parfait pour le lendemain et la grande première de leur pièce « Comme un lundi ».

oOo

Bien évidemment, ce fut un fiasco.

Jasper le pot-de-vin/ Peter réussit à convaincre les elfes de maison mais il passa ensuite tellement de temps à essayer de les rassurer sur le fait que Dumbledore trouverait ça très drôle et qu'il était inutile de se frapper la tête pour se punir, qu'il sortit des cuisines juste au moment où le directeur arrivait justement. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de partir en courant, le corps professoral à ses trousses et il finit par trouver refuge dans un vieux placard à balai.

Clarence le fauteur de trouble/Sirius réussit parfaitement bien à convaincre Peeves qui s'exécuta avec enthousiasme (et sans l'asperger d'eau au passage) et la nouvelle parvint aux oreilles du concierge sans le recours à une victime innocente. Malheureusement un préfet-en-chef aperçut Sirius parlant avec l'esprit frappeur et le prit en chasse. Ce dernier s'enfuit en courant et trouva refuge dans un vieux placard à balai.

Brandon et Travis les pourfendeurs de concierge/Remus et James étaient bien en places, dès la cible en vue ils se mirent à lancer gaiement leurs munitions. Ils eurent néanmoins la désagréable surprise de voir que le concierge était accompagné par le professeur McGonagall qui venait raisonner Peeves. De surprise, James eut un grand mouvement de recul qui fit bouger la cape les recouvrant. Les deux camarades furent immédiatement vus par le professeur. Ils furent donc obligés de sauter des poutres et de fuir… en courant… pour trouver refuge dans un vieux placard à balai.

« Bon… Brandon et Travis sont arrivés. J'entends Rusard brailler devant la porte, mon cher Jasper je crois que la troupe de la pièce est au complet.

\- On dirait bien en effet mon cher Clarence.

\- Oh non… vous aussi vous vous êtes fait prendre ?

\- Lamentablement…

\- Visiblement cette pièce « Comme un lundi » n'est pas une comédie en trois actes mais une tragédie en quatre actes. Avec Argurus Rusard comme personnage principal du dernier acte. On va être retenue jusqu'au vacances j'en suis sûr...

\- Non mais on ne peut pas rester là toute la journée !

\- Il n'a peut-être pas vu qu'on était tous les quatre dedans…

\- Explique !

\- Et bah, si l'un de nous sort, il va se mettre à le pourchasser et les trois autres pourront s'échapper.

\- Oh non, pas encore...

\- Et si… quelqu'un va devoir se sacrifier.»


	2. Moi je m'appelle Nicholas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet Os est également issu de la 124ème nuit du Fof (et je réponds toujours au MP si vous avez des questions sur le forum). Pour cet OS, il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème "Acéphale" (c'est à dire sans tête) et avec comme contrainte supplémentaire d'intégrer une chanson à l'OS.  
> L'inspiration m'a longtemps fuie pour ce thème... et puis mon cerveau a craqué un fusible et ça a donné... ça.
> 
> Disclaimer : Sans vouloir vous spoiler, il est possible qu'à un moment vous soyez amenés à écouter la chanson "Moi... Lolita" d'Alizée... mais c'est vraiment juste une possibilité !

**Moi je m'appelle Nicholas**

* * *

« Dites les gars, vous ne trouvez pas que Nick a l'air un peu déprimé ses derniers temps ? Il n'a même pas râlé tout à l'heure quand je l'ai appelé Nickou. »

Aux côtés de Sirius, James se mit soudainement à rire bêtement.

« Pardon, c'est que j'en ris encore… Ni cou, ni tête… Elle est vraiment excellente !

\- Ça va bientôt faire deux ans James… il serait temps de t'en remettre, se moqua gentiment Peter. Et oui je suis d'accord avec toi Sirius, hier quand Peeves a fait tomber un lustre, il s'est contenté de passer en soupirant, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Il est peut-être triste à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir manger des friandises au banquet d'Halloween dans deux semaines, suggéra Remus. On le serait pour moins que ça ! »

.

« Bonjour Sir Nicholas, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme d'habitude, toujours mort. Vous êtes tout de même bien gentil de demander Remus.

\- Sir Nicholas, reprit Peter, on ne voudrait pas vous embêter, mais on avait l'impression que vous étiez triste ces derniers temps.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que je vous appelle Nickou ? Parce que c'est affectueux, mais je peux arrêter si ça vous embête !

\- Ce n'est rien mes enfants, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste l'arrivée d'Halloween qui me chagrine un peu.

\- Je le savais ! C'est à cause des friandises ?

\- Pas vraiment… même si manger me manque parfois. Non, c'est que voyez-vous, je suis mort le 31 octobre 1492, j'ai toujours un peu de peine à l'anniversaire de ma mort…

\- Dites Nick, enfin Sir Nicholas, se corrigea James avec un effort visible. Ça vous dérangerait de nous raconter pourquoi vous avez été exécuté ?

\- Oh vous savez, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. J'étais un courtisan de la cour d'Henri VII. Un soir je me promenais avec une courtisane, lady Grieve, qui avait deux dents de travers. Elle aurait voulu arranger ça… j'ai tenté de le faire par magie mais j'ai raté mon sort et elle s'est retrouvée avec deux défenses d'éléphants. On m'a confisqué ma baguette et condamné à mort… quant à l'histoire de mon exécution, vous la connaissez… »

Tandis que James et Sirius se mordait fortement les joues pour ne rire, sous le regard noir de Remus, Peter se chargea de répondre au fantôme.

« Merci Sir, ça nous touche que nous fassiez confiance au point de nous confier cette histoire. C'est un peu égoïste, mais je suis toute de même un peu content que vous ayez raté ce sort… On ne vous aurait jamais rencontré sinon. Vous êtes un bien meilleur fantôme de maison que le Baron Sanglant !

\- Merci les enfants, filez maintenant, vous allez être en retard en cours. »

.

« J'aimerais bien lui faire une surprise le soir d'Halloween. Un petit cadeau sympa pour lui montrer qu'on pense à lui, pour l'égayer un peu.

\- Ça serait gentil, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux offrir comme cadeau à un fantôme ? Des murs à traverser ?

\- Une pyjama party avec tous ses amis fantômes ?

\- Oui mais alors il faudra éviter le bowling, ça lui rappellera qu'il ne peut pas jouer avec sa tête.

\- Pas faux…

\- Je sais ! s'écria Sirius les yeux brillants d'excitation. On peut lui écrire une chanson qu'on jouera avant le banquet !

\- Tu n'aurais pas une idée pire encore ?

\- Non, non, c'est la pire. Au début j'avais pensé à juste un sketch ou un poème, mais une chanson, ça serait si bien ! S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ? »

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard, mi amusé mi désespéré. Ils savaient de toute façon qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à leur ami, une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête il ne les lâcherait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas cédé.

« C'est d'accord, soupira Remus. Ça peut être marrant. »

.

« Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore ! Il aime beaucoup notre idée et a même proposé que quelques elfes de maison nous aident pour les costumes.

\- Géniaaaaaaaal ! Tu es le meilleur Mumus. Nous on a presque fini les paroles. Mais Peter et Sirius ne sont pas trop d'accord pour le refrain.

\- Je faisais juste remarquer que, autant pour la lame mal aiguisée, ce n'est vraiment pas sa faute… Autant pour le sortilège raté, c'est quand même lui le responsable.

\- C'est pas grave Peter, c'est juste pour avoir un effet de répétition et susciter la pitié de la part du public.

\- Tant qu'on en est au refrain, reprit Remus qui découvrait les paroles, vous êtes bien conscient que son prénom ne s'écrit pas du tout comme ça ?

\- Pour le passage où on l'épelle ? Oui, oui, on sait bien, mais ça ne rentrait pas dans le rythme de la musique sinon. On s'est mis d'accord pour dire que ça donnait un effet artistique !

\- Si vous le dites…

\- Bon maintenant, nous arrivons au point le plus compliqué, soupira Peter. Il faut répartir les rôles…

\- Oh non….

\- Pour résumer : il y a le rôle de Nick, les trois autres feront les chœurs sur les refrains et ensuite, le roi Henri VII, lady Grieve et enfin le bourreau.

\- On ne sait pas ce que tu en penses Mumus, reprit James, mais on pensait donner le rôle de Nick à Sirius. C'était son idée cette chanson, et puis il faut bien que tous les cours de maintien et de diction que ses parents lui ont fait suivre servent à quelque chose.

\- Ça me va !

\- Merci les amis, vous êtes top ! Pour les trois autres, comme on s'est dit qu'aucun d'entre vous ne voudrait se sacrifier pour faire lady Grieve, on pensait tirer au sort. »

Il fut ainsi fait, et le loup-garou se retrouva malheureusement à devoir jouer le rôle de la dame ( _Non mais ça tombe bien Mumus, tu es le plus gracieux des trois ! Et je suis sûr que tu auras une ligne superbe dans une robe du 15_ _ème_ _siècle !)_ , James serait le bourreau et Peter, à sa grande satisfaction le Roi.

« Bon maintenant, répétons la mise en scène : sur le premier couplet, je serais seul sur scène pour qu'on comprenne bien que je suis Nick. Vous arrivez tous les trois au moment du refrain, que nous chanterons tous ensemble.

– Sur les refrains on pensait s'aligner un peu en retrait de toi, on balancera les bras de gauche à droite, tout en claquant des doigts en rythme.

\- Très bien, moi pendant ce temps, je serais avec une main sur la hanche faisant non du doigt avec l'autre main. Ensuite quand on épelle son prénom, je pensais que vous pourriez vous baisser à tour de rôle en disant votre lettre.

\- Génial, s'exclama Peter ! Et sur le A, comme la musique monte, je pourrais me mettre sur la pointe des pieds au lieu de me baisser.

\- Excellent, très artistique, j'adore ! Peter et Remus vous aurez ensuite le petit interlude musical pour vous changer rapidement, mais heureusement les elfes seront là pour vous aider.

\- Sur le deuxième couplet, ce sera assez simple. Tu fais un baise main au Roi, tu te balades avec Lady Grieve qui minaude, et ensuite Remus se retourne et met vite des défenses avant de partir en courant et en faisant de pleurer. On refait la même chose pour le refrain. Et ensuite quand on répète les trois syllabes on pensait se mettre tous les trois colonnes par ordre de taille : sur la première syllabe Peter se penche à droite, sur la deuxième Remus à gauche et enfin pour la dernière je reste droit en faisant un large cercle avec mes bras.

\- Fantastique ! N'oublie pas de prendre un ton et un air inspirés pour ça. Ensuite tu te changes en bourreau, tu fais semblant de me tuer, tu écartes les bras pour montrer ton impuissance et ensuite on fait tous non avec notre main.

\- J'adooooore !

\- On va devenir célèbre !

\- Pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons malheureusement, marmonna Remus... »

.

« Très chers habitants de Poudard, je vous souhaite à tous une joyeuse fête d'Halloween ! Toutefois, le banquet ne va pas commencer tout de suite car comme vous le voyez des elfes de maison sont en train d'installer une scène et des coulisses pour un petit spectacle surprise. Peu de vous le savent, mais le 31 octobre est un jour un peu spécial pour notre bien-aimé fantôme Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington puisqu'il s'agit de l'anniversaire de sa mort. Quatre élèves de sa maison ont décidé pour l'occasion, de lui rendre un petit hommage. »

Le fantôme montra des grands yeux étonnés en entendant cette nouvelle… en bientôt cinq cent ans de mort, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'on lui faisait une surprise ainsi. Le directeur reprit la parole, achevant d'un ton théâtral :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente messieurs Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew et James Potter pour une chanson de leur création « _**Moi je m'appelle Nicholas**_ _»._ Artistes c'est à vous ! »

Il donna un léger coup de baguette, les lumières de la Grande Salle s'éteignirent tandis que d'autres venaient éclairer la scène. Une musique mystérieuse retentit quelques instants, et Sirius fit enfin son apparition, impérial, portant une réplique exacte du costume du fantôme. Il entonna enfin d'une voix forte :

_Moi je m'appelle Nicholas_

_Mimsy-Porpington_

_Et Quasi-Sans-Tête_

_Moi je m'appelle Nicholas_

_Sorcier né il y a_

_Plus de cinq siècl-es !_

_Vous me voyez à Poud-lard_

_Je suis un fantôme pour les Gryffondor_

_Je m'appelle Nicholas_

_Je vais vous raconter d'où me vient ma peine_

* * *

_**C'est pas ma faute** _

_**Si l'sortilège n'a pas marché** _

_**Et c'est injuste de m'avoir-e décapité** _

_**C'est pas ma faute à moi** _

_**La lame n'était pas affutée** _

_**N-I-C-O-L-A, moi, Nicholas** _

* * *

_Moi je m'appelle Nicholas_

_J'étais un courtisan_

_D'Henri le 7_ _ème_

_Moi je m'appelle Nicholas_

_J'aurais été heureux_

_Sans cette lady Grieve_

_Elle voulait être plus belle,_

_Elle a eut des défens-es de pachydermes_

_Je m'appelle Nicholas_

_Pas doué pour la métamorphose humaine_

* * *

_**[ C'est pas ma faute** _

_**Si l'sortilège n'a pas marché** _

_**Et c'est injuste de m'avoir-e décapité** _

_**C'est pas ma faute à moi** _

_**La lame n'était pas affutée** _

_**N-I-C-O-L-A, moi, Nicholas ] x2** _

_**.** _

_**[ NI-CHO-LAS, NI-CHO-LAS ] x4** _

_**.** _

_**[ C'est pas ma faute** _

_**Le bourreau a bien essayé** _

_**Oui je suis mort mais pas vraiment décapité** _

_**C'est pas ma faute à moi** _

_**Il s'est repris 45 fois** _

_**N-I-C-O-L-A, moi, Nicholas ] x2** _

_**.** _

_**[ C'est pas ma faute** _

_**Le bourreau a bien essayé** _

_**Oui je suis mort mais pas vraiment décapité** _

_**C'est pas ma faute à moi** _

_**La lame n'était pas affutée** _

_**N-I-C-O-L-A, moi, Nicholas ] x2** _

* * *

La musique s'arrêta doucement pendant que les Maraudeurs faisaient signe à Nick de les rejoindre sur scène. Tandis que les lumières se rallumaient doucement, la Grande Salle explosa en un tonnerre d'applaudissements mêlés à de nombreux rires. Les quatre garçons et le fantôme saluèrent dignement avant de retourner à leur place.

A cet instant, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête aurait bien aimé être capable de verser quelques larmes de joie. C'était le plus bel anniversaire de mort qu'il ait jamais eu ! Il se tourna vers les vedettes du jour et s'exclama :

« Sirius, vous pouvez m'appeler Nickou quand vous vous voulez ! »

Les trois garçons le remercièrent d'un sourire radieux, tandis que James se mit à pouffer dans son coin tout en murmurant « Ni cou… c'est vraiment tordant ! »

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... bon ok, je me suis un peu éloignée d'acéphale... mais je vous jure qu'au départ je comptais plus parler du fait qu'il était triste de ne pas avoir complètement perdu sa tête. On va dire que le thème est sous-entendu, ça marche non ?
> 
> Petite anecdote à placer au repas : JKR avait vraiment écrit une ballade racontant la mort de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, mais finalement cette ballade n'a pas été intégrée au tome 2... Par contre l'histoire ne dit pas si c'était sur une musique d'Alizée...
> 
> J'espère que ça vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis.


	3. Ce serait bête d'en froisser un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody !  
> Nouvel OS issu des nuits du Fof, sur le thème "Syncrétisme" qui est en gros un système philosophique ou religieux regroupant plusieurs doctrines différentes.  
> Le thème est sérieux... l'OS est complètement débile xD
> 
> Contexte : début de cinquième année.  
> Disclaimer : A un moment il est dit que Remus commence à chanter, à ce moment je pensais à La Chevauchée des Walkyries de Wagner et sinon il est possible que Le prince d'Egypte de Dreamworks m'ait légèrement inspiré un passage.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Ce serait bête d'en froisser un**

.

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard ému. James et Sirius revenaient tout juste des serres où ils avaient récupéré des feuilles de mandragore. Avec ces dernières, ils avaient réuni tous les ingrédients nécessaires (sauf les gouttes de rosée qu'ils recueilleraient au dernier moment) et avaient découverts toutes les étapes leur permettant de devenir des Animagi. La prochaine pleine lune était dans une semaine, moment où ils devraient commencer à mâcher les feuilles de mandragore. Oui, tout était prêt, il ne leur restait plus qu'à se lancer. Remus prit une grande inspiration et prit la parole avec un effort visible.

« C'est la dernière fois que je vous demande ça promis : vous êtes vraiment sûrs de vouloir vous lancer là-dedans ? Vous risquez vraiment gros avec ça, que ce soit si l'un des sorts marche mal ou si on se fait prendre. »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs échangèrent un bref regard et Peter posa une main rassurante sur le bras du loup-garou.

« Oui Moony, on est sûr. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle… Tu vaux la peine qu'on prenne ces risques ! »

James et Sirius acquiescèrent gravement derrière leur ami. Remus ne répliqua rien, la gorge légèrement nouée, il n'y avait rien répondre. L'essentiel avait été dit. James enchaîna rapidement en lançant une partie de Chatons explosifs qui les occupa un moment, avant d'enfin finir par aller se coucher, à l'exception de Sirius qui, comme à son habitude, s'installa à son bureau pour commencer ses devoirs. Le lendemain matin, ses amis le trouvèrent curieusement encore plus excité que d'habitude, il avait passé tous les cours à trépigner d'impatience sur sa chaise et ses yeux gris avaient l'éclat brillant qui signifiait souvent qu'il était en train de préparer une mauvaise blague… ou bien qu'il avait fini un mot fléché. James eut beau le questionner toute la journée sur ce qu'il préparait, il eut juste droit à un « Vous verrez bien ce soir » accompagné d'un sourire éclatant. Le sourire qu'il prenait quand il s'amusait vraiment, son sourire lumineux qui ressemblait à celui d'un enfant. Ce sourire rassura James, ça ne devait pas être si terrible que ça.

Les cours de la journée finis, les quatre garçons se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir sans demander leur reste. Sitôt dans leur quartier général, Sirius se décida enfin à expliquer son idée à ses amis.

« Attention, je vous préviens tout de suite, le seul qui va aimer cette idée c'est James ! Même moi je la trouve stupide, mais je m'ennuyais hier soir et elle me fait rire.

\- Excellente introduction Sirius, se moqua gentiment Remus.

\- Pourquoi j'aimerais des propositions stupides ?! s'indigna James

\- Ne lui réponds pas, on t'écoute : quelle est cette fameuse idée ?

\- Aloooooors, même si je n'ai aucune hésitation sur le fait d'essayer de devenir un Animagus pour aider notre petit Moon-Moon, il a raison cette entreprise est extrêmement dangereuse et donc, il nous reste une semaine pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté !

\- Tu commences à me faire peur là, soupira Peter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire comme bêtise encore ?

\- Il ne s'agit absolument pas de bêtise dans ce cas précis, mais de foi !

\- Je suis de moins en moins rassuré, marmonna Remus, tandis que James au contraire regardait son ami avec les yeux brillants, fasciné.

\- Je disais donc : c'est une question de foi ! L'année dernière en Etude de Moldus nous avons parlé de religion, la prof nous a présenté les différentes religions qui ont existé à travers les siècles, vous vous souvenez j'avais fait un exposé sur le vaudou ?

\- Difficile d'oublier ça oui… répondit Peter avec un grand sourire. Leur ami avait passé des heures à fabriquer des poupées à l'effigie de ses parents, Kreattur et beaucoup de Serpentards pour tenter de faire une démonstration en classe.

\- Et donc, même si je ne crois en aucun de ces dieux, qui sait, peut-être que l'un d'eux existe réellement et autant essayer de s'attirer ses faveurs.

\- Plus tu avances, plus je me dis que même James ne va pas être d'accord.

\- Héééé, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Et donc, reprit Sirius ignorant les interruptions, comme je ne sais pas lequel pourrait exister, j'ai inventé toute une célébration qui en invoquerait le maximum. C'est un mélange de formules, psalmodies, chants, danses avec des costumes rendant hommage à la plupart de ceux que je connais, sans oublier évidemment le lieu de culte.

\- Tu as écrit tout ça cette nuit ?

\- Oh non, je n'ai pas juste écrit. J'ai aussi fait les costumes et les différents autels, réuni les offrandes. Il ne restera plus qu'à allumer le feu sacré.

\- Merlin nous vienne en aide, murmura Peter catastrophé. J'ai peur de comprendre, c'est quoi notre rôle dans tout ça ?

\- Euh, tu as dormi combien de temps cette nuit en fait ?

\- C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre, je propose qu'à partir de maintenant, tous les soirs jusqu'à la pleine lune, on accomplisse le rituel tous ensemble, pour mettre les dieux de notre côté ! Et sinon Remus, une heure mais je ne vois pas quoi ça nous avance.

\- Génial ! s'écria James. J'adore cette idée ! On peut voir les costumes ? »

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard mi-désespéré, mi-amusé tandis que Sirius, qui n'attendait que ça, se jetait sur sa malle pour sortir les quatre tenues, tout en couleurs, froufrous et volume.

« Pour le premier costume, on est plutôt sur un hommage aux dieux nordiques, nous avons donc un magnifique casque, une tunique, quelques pièces d'armures, une cape, comme accessoires une lance et un marteau. Et évidemment, la personne devra fermer un œil, en hommage à Odin.

\- Evidemment…

\- J'avais pensé à toi Remus, pour ce rôle, surtout qu'Odin était accompagné de loups !

\- Pour une fois que je n'ai pas le rôle de la femme, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

\- Ensuite, nous avons un costume plutôt minimaliste, constitué d'un ensemble de drapés, de sandales et quelques bijoux dorés pour plaire aux dieux romains et grecs. Je pensais à toi Peter. Pour James, ce sera plutôt le côté africain et amérindien. »

Il sortit un pagne, des bijoux en terre cuite et une coiffe de plumes, perles, tout en couleur, ainsi que plusieurs amulettes. James ne put retenir une exclamation de joie en le voyant. Peter reprit la parole, sans dissimuler son amusement.

« Et toi Sirius, comment est ton costume ?

\- D'abord James, bien évidemment on te fera un maquillage tribal également. Et quant à moi-même, j'incarnerais le côté asiatique, je serais en kimono !

\- Sirius, tu as vraiment fait tout ça cette nuit ?

\- Pour les costumes, les elfes de maison m'ont aidé, je leur ai fait les croquis et ils ont fait le plus gros du travail pendant que je m'occupais de l'autel, j'ai juste fignolé les détails.

\- L'autel ? Où est-ce que tu as installé un autel ?

\- Dans la forêt interdite ! Pour nous rapprocher des esprits de la nature, et comme ça on ne sera pas embêté avec le feu et les torches. Alors vous êtes partants ?

\- Ouiiiiii, s'écria joyeusement James.

\- Honnêtement, maintenant que tu as fait tout ça, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait refuser.

\- Et puis, conclu Peter, ce serait dommage de froisser un ou deux dieux en refusant.

\- Chouette ! Venez, je vais vous montrer et on pourra faire la première cérémonie au passage ! »

O

En arrivant à l'endroit que Sirius avait choisi et ils ne purent un cri d'étonnement et d'émerveillement. Au centre de la clairière se trouvait une porte shinto, qu'il avait même peinte en rouge, en-dessous de laquelle se trouvait un autel sur lequel il avait posé une croix et des brûleurs d'encens. A côté de la porte se tenait un immense totem, à côté duquel était prévu un emplacement pour un feu. Plusieurs torches avaient également été plantées dans le sol en arc de cercle derrière la porte et le totem. Sirius avait le plus grand mal à retenir sa jubilation en voyant l'admiration de ses amis. Ils enfilèrent leurs costumes en riant les uns des autres, allumèrent les feux, l'encens et déposèrent les offrandes (du poisson, des fruits, du pain sans levain et une côte de bœuf) sur l'autel. Ils se placèrent ensuite en rond autour du feu, James commença à jongler avec des boules de terre en invoquant l'esprit du feu magique, Remus frappa le sol avec sa lance et ils se mirent à tourner autour du feu pendant que le loup-garou commençait à chanter.

« Tatatadata, tadatata, tadatataaaa, tatatadata, tadatata, tadatataaaa …

\- Par le pouvoir de Râ, Mout, Nout, Ranoum, Ptah, Nephthys, Sobek, Sekmet, Anubis, Anoukis, Abassi, Abuk, Adriamahilala, Chi Wara, Chikara, Tachi, Maori, Cundhi, Tara, Bouddha, Heruka, enchaîna Sirius pendant que James et Peter jetait des pétales de roses en même temps qu'ils chantaient les chœurs.

\- Ô Dieux bons et bienveillants, reprit Peter, bénissez-nous et protégez-nous ! Prenez pitié de vos humbles serviteurs qui s'abaissent à vos pieds. Favorisez, s'il-vous-plaît, notre entreprise et donnez-nous le courage et la force d'aider notre ami éploré dans les épreuves qu'il traverse. Dieux tout puissants, prenez pitié de vos créatures. »

Peter, Sirius et Remus étaient à genoux pendant cette supplication tandis que James faisait une danse derrière eux, enchaînant les acrobaties et le jonglage avec des amulettes. Les amis se relevèrent et reprirent leur ronde autour du feu, Sirius se remettant à chanter.

« Ashira l'Adonai Ki gaoh ga-ah, ashira l'Adonai Ki gaoh ga-ah. Michamocha baelim Adonai. Mikamocha nedar bakodesh, nachitah v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta, nachitas v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta. Ashira, Ashira, Ashira Ashira l'Adonai Ki gaoh ga-ah Ashira l'Adonai Ki gaoh ga-ah. Michamocha baelim Adonai. Mikamocha nedar bakodesh. Nachitah v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta. Nachitah v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta  
Ashira, Ashira, Ashira »

Ils se regroupèrent ensuite tous autour de l'autel, attrapèrent chacun un verre de saké qu'ils burent d'une traite, s'inclinèrent et se tournèrent vers James qui était chargé de conclure.

« Amen ! »

O

C'était maintenant le quatrième soir que les amis se réunissaient dans la clairière pour l'heure de la prière comme disait James. Ce dernier et Peter étaient en train d'allumer les torches, pendant que Remus aidait Sirius avec son costume, qui était de loin le plus compliqué et le plus long à enfiler de tous. Une fois fini, ils se firent face et Remus serra les avant-bras de son ami en lui faisant un sourire très chaleureux.

Il savait très bien que Sirius se faisait confiance, si dans ce groupe il y en avait bien un qui n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils réussiraient à devenir des Animagi, c'était Sirius. Il n'avait pas besoin d'invoquer le panthéon à son aide. Mais Remus et lui avaient également bien vu que Peter était effrayé et que même James, malgré son optimisme et sa folie, commençait à avoir des doutes. James était de loin le plus insouciant du groupe, mais dès le début il avait pris le rôle de père des Maraudeurs et par moment, il avait un sursaut de maturité et d'inquiétudes quand ils étaient réellement en danger. C'était dans ces cas-là que la témérité et l'aplomb de Sirius entrait en jeu.

« Merci Sirius de les distraire comme ça.

\- De rien Moony, et puis tu sais, je m'amuse vraiment bien finalement !

\- Ne prends pas la grosse tête, mais contre toutes attentes, moi aussi !

\- Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites à la fin ? les interrompit Peter en hurlant. Le feu sacré est allumé, il est temps de commencer, les dieux n'attendent pas ! »


	4. Si t'as besoin de moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien ! On revient pour un OS des nuits du Fof, cette fois qui regroupe deux thèmes "Pizza" et "Remembrance".  
> Cet OS n'est pas vraiment dans le même ton que les autres, mais en même temps, la scolarité des Maraudeurs n'étaient pas toujours très gaies. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !
> 
> Disclaimer : le titre vient de la chanson "Tout au bout du monde" de Tibz, je trouve que les paroles collent super bien aux Maraudeurs !  
> Bonne lecture !

Sirius n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement gourmand ou attaché à la nourriture. Ses amis vous diraient tout de même qu'il valait mieux éviter de l'embêter avant qu'il ait mangé le matin, qu'il était capable d'engloutir une quantité incroyable de nourriture en un temps record et que si vous essayiez de lui voler sa saucisse pendant le petit déjeuner, il risquerait de vous mordre. C'était vrai. Mais tout de même, il n'attachait pas de réelle importance au contenu du repas, mais plus aux gens avec qui il le partageait. Kreattur avait beaucoup de défauts, mais c'était un excellent cuisinier. Ça n'empêchait pas pour autant Sirius de détester presque tous les repas qu'il prenait au square Grimmaurd, et il n'était pas rare qu'il revienne de vacances avec des vêtements un peu trop grand et en ayant perdu un peu de poids. A Poudlard, les elfes préparaient des plats succulents aussi, mais il était bien souvent incapable de se rappeler du menu du jour, bien plus concentré sur les bêtises qu'il racontait avec ses amis.

Certains repas avaient néanmoins eu une saveur particulière à ses yeux. Il y avait par exemple le tout premier banquet à Poudlard, juste après la répartition. Il s'en souvenait très bien, la Grande Salle si impressionnante, la foule joyeuse qui l'entourait, l'excitation de sentir une aventure qui commençait, l'angoisse de provoquer le courroux de ses parents, la complicité déjà si présente avec James malgré l'appréhension que son nom de famille provoquait. Il avait très peu mangé ce soir-là tant il se sentait fébrile. Il y avait eu aussi le premier banquet d'Halloween, où ils avaient été impressionnés de découvrir la descente de Remus en bonbons et autres sucreries, mais globalement ils avaient tous les quatre bien trop mangé à ce banquet. Il y avait le premier repas qu'ils avaient volé dans les cuisines pour le partager dans leur dortoir (des tourtes et une énorme tarte au chocolat), leur rituel de repas avec tous les plats préférés de Remus après les pleines lunes (celui qu'ils prenaient à l'infirmerie pendant que Mme Pomfresh faisait semblant de ne pas les voir et de ne pas entendre le boucan qu'ils faisaient). Il y avait eu le premier repas qu'il avait vomi parce qu'il avait trop bu, pendant que James riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et le festival de gras qui avait suivi le lendemain pour lui faire oublier son mal de crâne et la nausée qu'il éprouvait. Il y avait eu le premier repas de Noël chez les Potter, où il était si ému, si peu habitué à cette ambiance familiale chaleureuse et décontractée. Finalement, la plupart du temps, il se rendait compte qu'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment du menu, qu'il n'avait qu'une vague idée du menu. Ce dont il se souvenait, ce qui comptait, c'était les rires, les répliques qui fusent, les sourires complices et la présence des êtres qu'il aimait.

Il y en avait quelques-uns dont il ne souvenait plus s'ils étaient tristes ou joyeux, tous ceux qu'il avait pris en cachette de ses parents parce qu'il était puni mais que Regulus avait réussi à voler un peu de nourriture. Il les prenait alors dans sa chambre en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas alerter ses parents. Petit, ces festins inespérés étaient l'occasion de faire rire son frère en inventant des histoires farfelues, en grandissant, ils étaient devenus des instants privilégiés entre deux frères qui se retrouvaient quelques instants mais en sachant bien qu'ils s'éloignaient petit à petit l'un de l'autre sans savoir quoi faire pour arrêter ce processus. Il y avait aussi beaucoup trop de repas qu'il aurait voulu rayer de sa mémoire, tous ceux où il mangeait du bout des lèvres pendant que ses parents lui répétaient qu'il était une honte pour la famille, ceux où il s'efforçait de se tenir droit et de faire bonne figure devant sa famille et ceux où il était tout seul, enfermé dans une pièce sombre et où il était de toute façon incapable de manger.

De tous ces repas, il y en avait tout de même un qu'il n'oublierait jamais, pas même ce qu'il avait mangé, et qui était un souvenir extrêmement précieux pour lui, teinté de joie, d'espoir, de tristesse et de mélancolie. Le premier repas qu'il avait pris après s'être enfui de chez ses parents.

C'était le soir du 25 juillet 1976. Il avait claqué la porte du square Grimmaurd derrière lui. Définitivement. Il avait décidé que cette famille et cette maison n'avaient plus rien à lui apporter. Il n'avait qu'une valise contenant ses quelques affaires, de maigres économies et absolument aucun doutes sur l'endroit où il devait aller. Agitant sa baguette avec détermination, il appela le Magicobus. Le garçon se tenait encore extrêmement droit et fier, il bouillonnait de colère, il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qu'il quittait et la porte qu'il refermait derrière lui. Il n'avait aucun regret à avoir, aucune raison d'être triste, surtout pas devant ce chauffeur.

Une paire d'heures plus tard, il était devant le manoir des Potter. Soudainement, il eut sa première hésitation. Il sait bien que les Potter l'accueilleront à bras ouverts, que James le soutiendra, il réalise tout de même que la nuit est maintenant tombée, que sa mère l'a laissé partir sans sourciller, qu'il est seul désormais et sans pouvoir la contrôler, sa main tremble un peu lorsqu'il frappe à la porte. C'est Euphemia qui lui ouvre, sans parvenir à cacher son inquiétude en voyant le jeune homme devant elle et surtout la valise dans sa main.

« Sirius, vas-y entre, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On ne t'attendait pas cet été, non ? »

Comme toujours face aux yeux noisette si doux de la mère de James, Sirius sent son fondre son masque d'aplomb et d'arrogance. Les larmes qu'il ignorait retenir commencent à lui monter aux yeux. Il arrive encore néanmoins à garder le contrôle.

« Désolé d'arriver aussi soudainement sans prévenir… Je… James est là ? »

Euphemia commence à bien connaître ce garçon si déroutant, si dur et si fragile en même temps, elle sent bien qu'il vaut mieux ne pas insister pour l'instant, elle saura tout quand il sera prêt. Avec douceur elle pointe les escaliers.

« Monte, il est dans sa chambre. N'hésitez pas à nous appeler s'il vous faut quelque chose. »

O

Sirius ouvre la porte de la chambre de James juste après avoir toqué, le cœur battant. Son ami est couché sur son lit en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch, il sort de la douche et ses cheveux mouillés sont encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Il se redresse brusquement et son regard se pose successivement sur son ami, toujours sur le pas de la porte, et sur la valise qui trône derrière lui. Il prend vite un air franchement inquiet.

« Sirius ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu vas bien ? »

L'adolescent commence par répondre avec haussement d'épaules, qui n'aurait convaincu personne de son détachement.

« Je me suis enfuit de chez… du square Grimmaurd. »

Plus question d'appeler cela chez lui ou chez ses parents.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai, mais comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Définitivement ? Ils t'ont fait mal ? »

Les deux garçons se connaissent bien maintenant mais comme à chaque fois, James lui pose une avalanche de questions auxquelles Sirius n'a aucune envie de répondre. Ce n'est pas grave, James accepte très bien qu'il ne lui réponde jamais et n'avoue que ce qu'il veut. Il lui dira le reste quand il le voudra et quand il sera prêt, Sirius est une huître, il ne s'ouvre pas facilement et il faut savoir prendre son temps. Nouveau haussement d'épaules, encore plus désabusé, sa voix lorsqu'il répond n'est pas aussi assurée qu'il le voudrait.

« Tu veux bien que je m'installe chez toi ?

\- Oh Pat… Bien sûr que oui… Du moment que tu ne creuses pas des trous partout dans le jardin, rajoute-t-il avec un air malicieux.

Il réussit au moins à faire apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Sirius. C'est un sourire un peu pâle, un peu timide, comme s'il hésitait à se montrer. Qu'importe, c'est un vrai sourire, un de ceux qui atteint aussi les yeux et illumine le visage tout entier, même si la lueur vacille un peu.

« Promis ! Je ferais aussi mes besoins sur les toilettes au lieu de lever la patte contre tous les buissons ou les brins d'herbe que je trouve.

\- Merveilleux ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais un chien aussi propre !

\- J'ai eu un dressage extrêmement strict ! Je sais même donner la patte, faire le beau et rapporter la balle.

\- Splendide, les personnes qui t'ont élevé doivent vraiment être incroyables.

\- Ils ne sont pas trop mal oui. J'ai de la chance de les avoir rencontrés.

\- Et eux d'avoir un ami aussi fidèle. »

Le sourire des deux amis est devenu beaucoup plus franc, beaucoup plus rayonnant qu'avant et l'échange s'est fait sur un ton très léger. Seuls leurs regards brillants prouvent l'intensité de ce qui se joue entre eux à ce moment. Les yeux gris de Sirius semblent crier « Sans toi je me serais effondré » tandis que ceux noisettes de James le rassure « Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber ».James finit tout de même par rompre cet échange silencieux, en reprenant sur le même ton taquin qu'avant.

« Allez ne reste pas sur le pas de cette porte. Dans cette maison les chiens propres sont autorisés à monter sur les lits. »

Les deux amis s'assoient sur le lit et reprennent leur discussion. James évite soigneusement le sujet de la famille, il a bien compris que son ami n'est pas encore prêt à se livrer. Pour l'instant il a besoin de se distraire, de se sentir à sa place. Ils enchaînent les chamailleries et les projets de blagues pour l'année prochaine. Ils passent d'une idée à l'autre sans difficultés avec une fluidité d'échange dont eux seuls sont capables. Sirius laisse régulièrement éclater son rire si particulier et même James qui le connaît pourtant si bien perçoit à peine la tristesse résonnant dans ses rires et la douleur qui voile légèrement ses yeux. Ils ne remarquent pas réellement le temps qui défile et la nuit qui s'avance, ils sont tous les deux dans leur bulle dont même Remus et Peter ont du mal à les tirer. Le ventre de Sirius gargouillant incroyablement fort finit tout de même par les interrompre. Ils éclatent de rire avant que James ne reprenne plus sérieusement.

« J'imagine que tu n'as pas mangé ce soir ?

\- Non… je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier matin, murmure-t-il presque à regret en évitant de croiser le regard de son ami. »

James essaye d'éviter de montrer sa colère qui flambe instantanément ainsi que son inquiétude. Il reprend d'un ton qui se veut léger.

« Et bien tu mérites un repas digne de ce nom alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Les placards sont remplis et on peut toujours cuisiner ! »

Sirius prend le temps de le réfléchir, maintenant qu'on a parlé de nourriture, son ventre serré lui rappelle douloureusement le jeûne des derniers jours. Pourtant, il n'a toujours pas réellement envie de manger, il a toujours une boule dans la gorge un peu trop envahissante et les mots que ses parents et lui se sont jetés aux visages résonnent encore dans sa tête. Il retient un frisson. Il a besoin de chaleur pour chasser le chagrin qui monte à nouveau. Soudain une image vue dans un magazine Moldu lui revient en tête.

« Je voudrais manger de la pizza !

\- De la quoi ?

\- Pizza. C'est un plat Moldu… italien je crois. Attends je vais te sortir le magazine où je l'ai vu, je crois qu'il y a une recette.

\- Bon bah c'est parti, accepte finalement James après avoir survolé la recette. On peut essayer, ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué. »

Les deux amis se faufilent jusqu'à la cuisine en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruits pour ne pas réveiller Euphemia et Fleamont qui doivent maintenant dormir. Ils fouillent les placards pour réunir tous les ingrédients, ils hésitent longuement pour savoir s'ils ont pris la bonne levure et se mettent enfin au travail avec impatience et en riant. C'est James qui prépare pendant que Sirius lui lit les instructions. Il ne résiste pas à la tentation de rajouter des indications farfelues comme le fait de souffler régulièrement sur la pâte pour l'aérer. James s'exécute bêtement avant de comprendre lorsque son ami éclate de rire. Une bataille de farine et de pâte encore collante commence et les deux amis oublient complètement qu'il est plus d'une heure du matin et qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire de bruit. Un peu plus tard, c'est dans une cuisine beaucoup moins propre qu'ils étalent finalement la pâte, sans la faire lever, trop impatient de voir le résultat et ils inventent enfin leur garniture. Pour ça ils oublient complètement la recette et libèrent leur côté artistique, ils mettent beaucoup de viande, très peu de légumes à l'exception de la sauce tomate et la recouvre complètement de fromage avant de mettre la pizza dans le four.

En attendant, ils se décident tout de même à nettoyer leurs bêtises et à se laver rapidement, surtout James. Avec ses cheveux mouillés, la farine reste complètement collée et il est bon pour retourner sous la douche. Lorsqu'ils sont enfin propres, le temps de cuisson est écoulé et ils sortent la pizza du four. Pour une première tentative, le résultat n'est pas trop mal, la pâte n'était pas très bien étalée et est un peu épaisse mais comme ils ne connaissent pas vraiment le résultat désiré, ils s'en fichent. Le fromage fait des petites bulles et l'odeur de tomate, de saucisses et de champignons qui envahit la cuisine leur met l'eau à la bouche. Ils la laissent refroidir un peu pendant qu'ils s'occupent de nettoyer la cuisine, qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Ils s'installent enfin rapidement à table et commencent à manger, Sirius dévore les parts avec appétit, sans remarquer que la boule dans sa gorge a disparu… a disparu depuis qu'ils ont commencé à cuisiner en fait.

« Tu sais quoi Chirius, ches Moldus ont vraiment des bonnes idées ! Ch'est chucculent !

\- Corn', le chien bien élevé que je suis voudrais te dire que c'est impoli de parler la bouche pleine. Mais tu as parfaitement raison, c'est sûrement la meilleure chose que j'ai mangé ! »

Très vite il ne reste plus rien et James sort d'un placard un gâteau au chocolat, datant de la veille et à peine entamé et leur prépare chacun une tasse de chocolat chaud. Ils prennent un peu plus leur temps de manger cette fois et profitent du silence de la nuit. Sirius s'est détendu, il est moins sur ses gardes et en même il se sent soudainement extrêmement mélancolique. Même s'il voudrait tout oublier, faire comme d'habitude et prétendre que tout va bien, en cachant ses problèmes, il réalise soudain qu'il a besoin de se confier, qu'il le doit à James, qu'il aimerait bien que son ami le comprenne un peu mieux. Il repose doucement sa tasse et prend finalement la parole, d'une voix légèrement nouée, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je les déteste tous tu sais. Mes parents, Bellatrix, mon oncle Cygnus, mes grands-parents, tous avec leur manie du Sang-Pur et leur mépris de tout. Même Regulus parfois, petit enfant parfait qui adhère à tout ce qu'ils disent sans se poser de questions. Je les déteste ! »

James ne répond rien, il se contente de fixer son ami.

« Bellatrix voulait m'emmener le voir… Voldemort… Elle voulait que je me mette à son service.

\- Quoi ?! Ta cousine fait partie de ses serviteurs ? Et tes parents ont accepté ça ? »

Sirius laisse échapper un rire, amer cette fois.

« Bellatrix, bien sûr qu'elle est à son service, elle ne s'en cache pas c'est même sa plus grande fierté ! Ils se font appeler les Mangemorts. Elle ne parle plus que de lui et des horreurs qu'ils commettent… Ils… ce qu'ils font… c'est pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer… J'en fais des cauchemars depuis des années… Et elle voulait que je les rejoigne, elle a dit que ça redorerait le nom des Black. Comme si ça m'intéressait… Et mes parents… les abrutis. »

Sirius s'interrompt et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il regarde complètement ailleurs, perdu dans ses souvenirs, il est à nouveau au square Grimmaurd, il entend à nouveau les cris, les hurlements. Il ne voit absolument pas James, les yeux douloureusement fixés sur son ami, la mâchoire serrée et les poings blanchis autour de la tasse qu'il tient fermement.

« Ces abrutis… ils étaient si fiers qu'elle me le propose. Comme si c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver… leur arriver. Il s'en fichait complètement de vendre mon âme au diable, que je devienne un monstre, que je risque de mourir. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils n'auraient enfin plus honte de parler de moi. Comme si j'avais pu accepter. Je leur ai hurlé mon mépris, craché tout mon dégoût sur Bellatrix et juré que même s'ils me torturaient, jamais je ne les rejoindrais… C'est là qu'ils se sont énervés… Ils ne m'enferment plus… ils savent que je suis assez fort pour détruire l'armoire maintenant… A la place ils m'ont traîné jusqu'au grenier… ils m'ont… corrigé…

\- Ils t'ont frappé ? demande James dans un murmure »

Sirius le regarde rapidement, ses yeux sont voilés de tristesse et durs à déchiffrer, il a un petit haussement d'épaules.

« Un peu… ils m'ont balancé quelques sorts aussi. Et ils m'ont laissé là ces deux jours. Ils sont venus me chercher ce soir. On a un repas demain avec la famille de Lucius Malefoy, le futur mari de Narcissa. Je me devais d'être là, qu'ils puissent parader avec leur petit héritier, en faisant croire au monde entier que je suis le fils parfait. Je pense qu'ils espéraient que ces deux jours m'auraient calmé et que j'aurais fini par me ranger à leur avis ou au moins que je serais prêt à faire bonne figure devant la belle-famille. C'est incroyable comme ils ne me connaissent toujours pas… n'importe quel professeur aurait été capable de leur dire qu'ils ne me briseraient pas comme ça. »

Sirius s'interrompt avec un soupir, James entend les larmes qui ne sont pas loin dans sa voix. Il passe à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre.

« Enfin bref, je les ai accueillis debout et avec pleins de sarcasmes, toute la fierté dont j'étais capable. Mon père m'a encore lancé quelques sorts… un peu plus violents... Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à les insulter. Je leur ai avoué tout ce que je retiens depuis des années, que je les haïssais, que je ne voulais pas d'eux et de leur famille de monstre… Ils ont déjà bientôt déteint sur moi… Ma mère a hurlé qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé, que je n'avais fait que les décevoir, qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu de moi comme fils. Je crois que je leur ai dit que je ne leur avais jamais demandé de me mettre au monde et qu'ils auraient mieux fait de m'abandonner tout de suite. Mon père a crié que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait qu'un seul fils, Regulus, que j'étais la plus grande déception de son existence. Ils commençaient à me menacer à nouveau, c'est là que je suis parti jusqu'à ma chambre, j'ai fait ma valise et je suis parti en leur disant que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler d'eux. »

Il a prononcé les dernières phrases sur un ton faussement détaché, comme s'il s'en fichait. Il rajoute néanmoins dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

« Je ne suis qu'un abruti… je les déteste, ils auraient fait de moi un monstre… mais j'aurais quand même voulu qu'ils me retiennent. »

Quelques larmes ont enfin fini par couler sur ses joues, James pose fermement une main sur celle de son ami.

« Sirius. Tu peux être fier de ce que tu es devenu ! Et tu seras toujours chez toi ici. »

Un sourire timide apparaît sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il le sait bien, il est chez lui dans cette maison, il l'a senti dès la première fois qu'il en a franchi le seuil, mais l'entendre dire lui réchauffe tout de même étrangement le cœur. James récupère les tasses et les met dans l'évier, ils laveront tout demain. Il donne une tape dans le dos de son ami.

« Allez viens gros toutou, il est l'heure de rejoindre ton couche-couche panier. Je suis généreux, ce soir tu as le droit de dormir au pied de mon lit, demain on t'installera ta propre niche. »

Il lui fait un grand sourire et rajoute doucement.

« Et puis si tu es sage, on demandera à Maman de nous refaire des pizzas. »


End file.
